Accused
by McGeeklover
Summary: "You really hurt me Harvey." "I know kid, and I'm really sorry."   Harvey accused Mike for being high when he was actually sick from poison. Now both Mike and Harvey have to pay the consequences. Lots of Harvey caring/guilt and Mike hurt! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Accused**

**Hi again! I got another idea and I just had to get it down while it was fresh in my head. I LOVE SUITS! So there's **_**a lot**_** of Harvey guilt/caring and Mike hurt :) Hope you like and and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own suits :(**

Why did he always have to work so late? Or was it early? He didn't even know anymore. Mike looked at his watched and sighed as he rubbed his face in exhaustion. It was five thirty in the morning and he'd been at Pearson Hardman since eleven last night. Harvey had him working on this big case that if he messed up or didn't finish the files by 8 am this morning, he'd be passed on to Louis for an ass chewing. Mike groaned in the thought as he resumed looking at the files for the Paul Brisk lawsuit. This was going to be a long day.

It had only been two hours since he realized it was morning and associates were starting to file in, which meant Harvey would be coming in 30 minutes. He was so close to being done, just a few more pages. The next time he looked at his watch, his eyes grew wide. Was it really eight already? Mike took a deep breath and finished up the last few paragraphs. _Almost there...just a few more words...done!_ Mike sighed in content and leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles. He finished in no time to spare; time to reward himself with some freshly made coffee. Mike stood up only to fall back into chair. _He must be more tired then he thought._ Mike tried again, more slowly, and stretched. Once he was sure he wouldn't pass out, he made his way to the break room. When he got closer, he could smell the the brewing coffee coming out of the room. _Good, now I don't have to make it myself._ But his happiness only lasted a few more seconds, because when he entered the room, he saw Harold sitting at a table and Greg leaning on the counter. _Shit!_ Mike groaned inwardly and was considering turning back around, but Greg already noticed him.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Boy," sneered Greg. "You think you're so popular, you're gonna make this place your home now, or maybe you don't even have a home and you have to live in a crappy nursing home with your dying _Grammy_," laughed Greg as he gave a fake cough.

"Fuck off, Greg, at least I get to work for Harvey instead of stress ball Louis. Does he have you polish them every time he uses them? So much sweat, I bet."

Greg scowled at him, but kept his mouth shut. Harold just sat quietly, listening to the conversation, not saying a thing. Mike grinned at his comeback as he poured the steaming coffee into a mug. Suddenly, his phone rang loudly in the quiet room and Mike dug it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Harvey_. He groaned quietly as he reluctantly answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

_"Do you have those files? They better be finished and on my desk in one minute, or else."_

"I'm on my way right now, files in hand," Mike lied as he left the break room, and coffee, to go to his cubicle for the files.

_"45 seconds, Mike,"_ said Harvey coolly before he hung up the phone.

Mike put his phone away and bolted to his desk to snatch the papers.

**Break Room**

Greg watched as Mike ran out of the room, to his cubicle and disappeared around the corner to, what he assumed was going to be, Harvey's office. He shook his head in hatred and he wanted to figure out a way to get back at the asshole. Greg looked around the room and noticed that Harold had taken out his eye drops...again. _What a loser._ Harold was just about to put liquid into his eye before Greg came over to him.

"Give me that," Greg growled as he snatched the bottle from Harold.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" He whined.

"Shut up, and don't say a word to anyone of what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to-"

"Quiet!" Greg shushed as he went over to Mike's unattended coffee and grinned evilly. _Perfect._ He filled the dropper with the eye medicine then took it out of the bottle as he brought it over the coffee and put five drops in. He did three sets of five drops before he put the cap on the bottle and returned it to Harold. Then he took a spoon and stirred the medicine into the coffee.

"That ought to show him," he whispered.

Just as he finished stirring and threw the spoon into the sink, Mike came strolling down the hallway, heading for the break room. Greg stood back to where he was, leaning on the counter, pretending like nothing happened. He gave one last glare to Harold, before Mike came in and grabbed his now poisoned coffee and took a long sip. Greg grinned as he tried to staunch his snickering. Mike stopped drinking and frowned at him as he turned away and left the room. Harold shook his head disapprovingly as he got up and left, too. Greg suddenly grabbed his arm and looked at him angrily.

"If you say anything to Ross or anyone else for that matter, you _will _regret it. So shut up."

Harold nodded as he and Greg left the room with secrets that may never be revealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was starting to feel like crap; he was feeling nauseous and cold for some reason and he could not figure out why. Mike rubbed his eyes for the hundredth time to try and focus his blurring eyes. _What was wrong with him?_ To make matters worse, his head was pounding like a bass drum and he could not think. Maybe he was coming down with something. Something vibrated angrily in his pocket and it made him jump out of his sickly thoughts. He searched unconsciously for the source and after what felt like five minutes, he found his phone. It was right in front of him on his desk. _Something is definitely wrong with him._ When he finally answered it he recognized the voice.

_"My office. Now."_

Before Mike could respond, Harvey hung up on him. Mike shook his head, which he instantly regretted since it made him almost throw-up, and he got up, swaying a bit, and then stumbling to Harvey's office.

"You needed me?" He said as he tried not to pass out. Harvey's back was turned to him as he began to speak to Mike.

"These files: the last few pages are sloppy. You need to wake up and redo-" Harvey turned around, but stopped in mid sentence when he saw Mike's appearance. He was flushed and his eyes were unfocused. Even his breathing was a little...off. Harvey frowned angrily as he sat down and turned away from Mike once again.

"You're fired," he said simply.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out, I don't want to see you ever again."

"Why?" Shouted Mike, clearly shocked.

"Because, Mike, you're high. I can tell. How the hell do you get high in an hour? A secret stash in your desk?"

"No! I'm not high, Harvey! I'm sick that's all."

"I don't believe you. Now get out before I call security on you."

Mike looked at Harvey, his mouth open in surprise. How could Harvey not believe him? What happened to trusting each other? Harvey reached for his phone slowly and Mike put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I just can't believe you don't trust me Harvey," Mike muttered as he left the office and went to elevator. When he got in, he was so happy he was the only one in it, because he couldn't keep the tears in any longer. He pressed the button for the ground floor and he leaned heavily against the wall, tears slipping down his cheek and onto his suit. _How could Harvey not believe him? Why did he always accuse him for being high just because he looked a little red? Harvey was unbelievable. I can't believe I ever trusted him._

"Hey, kid, you getting out?" A voice called, startling Mike out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw that the elevator door was open and people were waiting to see if he was getting out.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Mike mumbled as he pushed through everyone and walked through the lobby and out the door. By the time he was out into the fresh air, he hoped that he would be able to breath better. He was wrong. His chest was tight and his breathing was labored. He couldn't breath; it felt like a snake was coiling around his throat, getting ready for the kill. People walking by looked at him strangely, some giving him angry looks as he stumbled into them.

"Watch where you're going!" Yelled one of them.

"Sorry," Mike muttered hoarsely. He wished he could get home before he passed out from lack of oxygen, but there wasn't enough time. He was going to embarrass himself by passing out in the yard of Pearson Hardman. He just hoped someone would be kind enough to help him instead of stepping all over him. With that being the last thought, Mike stopped breathing and he began plummeting to the hard ground, luckily passing out before he hit the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harvey rubbed his face angrily. He couldn't believe he gave Mike a second chance. Mike betrayed him...once again and now he paid the price. Harvey also paid the price, because now he had to find another associate and he had to go see Paul Brisk with what he had for files. Harvey put on his suit jacket and got up from his chair. He left the room, passing Donna who glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You were _way_ too hard on the kid, Harvey."

"I gave him a second chance, he blew it. What part of it was being 'too hard' on Mike?"

"You could have asked. Who knows, he might have been seriously sick."

"Donna, I know what high looks like, and that's exactly how to show it," said Harvey angrily, but he felt a pang of guilt hit him in the chest.

"Do you know what sick looks like too?"

Harvey shook his head and rolled his eyes. He turned on his heels and left for the elevator. _Why was she sticking up for the kid?_ He exited the elevator once it hit the ground floor and walked outside. He immediately saw the huge crowd of people gathered around something in the middle. Curious, Harvey pushed his way past the crowd and when he got to the center he gasped, both guilt and worry hitting full on in the gut. It was Mike; he was lying still, so still, on the cold concrete. His chest was even immobile and no sound was coming out of the kid. His face was stark white and his lips were pale with a tint of blue on them.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A person cried out.

"I already did," another person shouted from the ground. The man was knelt down next to the unmoving associate, "They're on their way. Does anyone know CPR? He's not breathing and he has no pulse."

_No pulse. Not breathing. Needs CPR. Mike was dead. He was sick and he had fired him, because he assumed. What was wrong with him? This was all his fault!_

"I know CPR," volunteered Harvey as he knelt down on the other side of Mike.

"Alright, you do the breaths and I'll do compressions. Ready?"

Harvey nodded as he positioned himself next to Mike's head. He tilted Mike's head back and he waited for the other man to finish the thirty compressions. When he did, Harvey pinched Mike's nose and breathed into Mike's mouth twice. Nothing. The two repeated the routine until the man doing the compressions yelled out to the shocked and motionless crowd.

"I've got a pulse!"

Harvey breathed a sighed of relief as he heard this and he brought his ear over Mike's open mouth, feeling the weak breath in his ear. He was alive, now all they had to do was get Mike to the hospital and see what the hell made him stop breathing. Just at that moment, the ambulance came and the EMT's rushed out, assessed Mike, placed him on a stretcher and put him into the vehicle. In 3 seconds, the EMT's had Mike stable and the ambulance rushed off to the St. Mary's Hospital.

Harvey, along with the rest of the crowd watched the loud ambulance quietly before it disappeared around the corner. After that, everyone seemed to disperse back into their regular lives. The man who gave Mike compressions came over and patted Harvey on the shoulder.

"Good job, man. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," said Harvey, not taking his eyes of the corner where Mike's ambulance disappeared.

"Hey, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my associate up at Pearson Hardman," replied Harvey as he finally came out of his trance and called Ray who would be there in two minutes.

"Well, I hope he's okay, but St. Mary's has a great medical team, he's in the best hands."

"Thanks."

The man patted him one last time before he, too, left. After he called Ray, and then saw him pull up, he got into the car and told him the destination. He, then, called Donna to cancel all his meetings and find days to reschedule them. She agreed with no argument or questions, which made Harvey thankful, and he hung up and waiting impatiently to get the hospital.

Two hours. Two long hours. That's how long he'd been sitting impatiently in the depressing waiting room. He knew this situation could have been avoidable, but he chose to be an ass- or even more of an ass- and now Mike suffered the consequences.

"Family for Mr. Michael Ross?" Someone called out.

Harvey composed himself, fixing his suit, and stood up nodded at the Dr.

"And you are-?"

"I'm Mike's uncle. His parents are dead."

"Oh, that's terrible. Well, it's good that he can trust you to show up."

_Yeah trust me to show up, but not trust me in general. Not anymore that is._

"So what drug did he take this time?"

"Drug?"

"Weed, pot, alcohol. The last time he was flushed like that, he'd been smoking pot."

"The only _drug_ Mike had was ingested without him knowing; it wasn't willingly"

"How can you tell?"

"Because the only thing we pumped from his stomach was coffee and Tetrahydrozoline."

"What the hell is that?"

"Eye drop medicine. Mike was poisoned. Someone must of put the medicine in his coffee."

_Now he felt like a complete jerk. Mike was never high; Donna was right, Mike was actually sick, dying even, and Harvey had fired him for nothing._

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Harvey.

"Well, he should be. There was no brain damage from the lack of oxygen for three minutes, but his body temperature was dangerously low: 38 degrees."

Harvey's heart sank deeper and deeper into his pit of guilt with every word that was said. This was _entirely_ his fault.

"He had two seizures, but we have them controlled now that we pumped his stomach and removed all the poison. I think the only good thing that happened was that he didn't go into a coma. So other than that, Mike will be alright; would you like to see him?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Harvey followed the doctor down several halls and turning many corners until they finally reached Mike's room.

"If he wakes up, press the red button above his head to have a nurse check over him." Suddenly the doctor's pager beeped and he looked at it. "Excuse me." With that, he left Harvey standing outside Mike's door. He took a deep breath and went inside. The first thing he saw, or needed to see, was the heart monitor. He sighed and relief, relaxed now that he knew for sure that Mike was alive. Then he looked over to his associate and cursed. Mike's face was way too pale except for the dark circles underneath his eyes, looking like he'd gotten into a fight.

"Oh, kid," he whispered sadly. Well at least his breathing sounded normal again- and by normal he meant at least he was breathing period. Harvey walked over and sat down next to Mike's head that was turned away from him. He just hoped Mike would forgive him. A few hours later, he saw Mike shift under his sheets and sigh deeply as his brow furrowed. All of a sudden, Mike's eyes slowly opened, but he didn't look around. Instead, his eyes shut again and his head rolled on his pillow to face Harvey. He was going to find out that he'd been sitting with him the whole time. Once again, Mike's eyes opened, but Harvey wasn't prepared on what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

His head felt like lead, more like lead that someone was pounding on repeatedly. Why did he feel so horrible again? _Harvey fired you._ That and something else. _You were sick. _Oh, right, but Harvey thought he was high. Mike took a deep breath then exhaled as felt himself frown in thought. What's the last thing you remember? _Being in the elevator._ Now...where was he? He could smell strange things but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, so he had no choice but to open his eyes. They opened slowly and he saw a wall and wires and...a heart...monitor. He was in the hospital. He was so sick that he was in the hospital? Wow. Another slam on the metal weight; god dammit, his head hurt so much! Mike closed his eyes and squeezed them tight to focus his eyes that were being effected by the ache. He slowly rolled his head on the cool pillow and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he was completely unprepared for what he was going to see. Harvey. Staring down at him. Mike jerked back, breathing unevenly, shocked that Harvey had been there and he didn't even notice the first time he opened his eyes.

"H-Harvey! Wh-what- what are you- what are you doing here?" He panted.

"Geez, kid, relax. I'm not going to bite you. Besides, you're the puppy." Said Harvey at his attempt to make Mike laugh. But it didn't.

Mike frowned as he regained his breathing and rolled his eyes. He rolled his head back away from Harvey and sighed. "What do you want?"

Harvey felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Mike was really pissed with him, and it would take a lot for Mike to forgive him. So he sucked it up and cleared his throat.

"I just, um, I just wanted to apologize," Harvey said rubbing the back of his head. He saw Mike's head turn back to face him, his face furrowed in confusion. _That got his attention._

"I shouldn't have assumed that you were high. I should have asked what was wrong instead of thinking that you were high and firing you and I'm sorry." Harvey watched Mike's face for a reaction, maybe even a smile, but he got none. Instead, Mike slowly shook his head as he he rolled onto his side, his back facing Harvey. Harvey nodded in realization. The kid wasn't ready to forgive, and he understood that.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone, for now, then," said Harvey as he pressed the nurse button and headed for the door. Before he could leave, standing right in the doorway, he heard Mike's broken voice whisper.

"You really hurt me, Harvey."

_"I know, kid, I know, and I'm really sorry," _Harvey thought. He sighed sadly as he left the room, letting the nurse go in. He wasn't going to leave. Hell no! But he was just going to give Mike some space.

"Excuse me, sir!" Someone yelled out to him from behind.

Harvey turned around and saw Mike's doctor walking towards him.

"Yes?" Questioned Harvey curiously.

"I almost forgot to tell you; Mike is allowed to be discharged tonight, but he needs to stay with someone for a couple days in case anything- say breathing, blurriness, vomiting, nausea- comes back."

"He can stay with me," Harvey replied instantly.

"Great! Here are the discharge papers and you can just give them to the nurse when you are done."

"Thanks. Oh, Mike isn't exactly talking to me right now; we got into a fight. Is there anyway that we could drug him up long enough until he gets to my place?"

"Well we can't give him anymore medications for another 48 hours because of the stomach pumping and if there were to be any poison left it could result in some horrible effects, but the only thing we can give him is some light sedation, enough to knock him out for a couple hours, but not too much to cause any problems."

"Alright, thanks." Harvey made his way back to Mike's room. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had too even though the kid was still pissed at him. When he got there the nurse was gone and Mike was still on his side. The only difference was that Mike had fallen asleep and he wasn't looking angry anymore; his face peaceful. Harvey sighed and walked over to see Mike closer to make sure he was really sleeping. He noticed that Mike face was still face and that he was, indeed, sleeping. The thing that unsettled him though were the dried tears on his associate's face. Mike had been crying and it probably was by what Harvey had done...or said. He reached out unconsciously and wiped them from Mike's face and thankfully that it didn't wake him up.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He whispered.

A few hours later found Harvey wheeling an unconscious Mike out of the hospital and the car. Ray was holding the door open for him and he nodded in thanks as he and an assisting nurse moved Mike from the wheelchair and into the car.

"Thanks," Harvey breathed. The nurse nodded and took the wheelchair back inside. Harvey shut the door and went onto the other side, Ray doing the same. When he got it, they instantly took off to his condo. Harvey kept his eyes on Mike, making sure that nothing bad happened or that he didn't wake up. The only problem was that if Mike wasn't awake how would he get him upstairs? He was _not_ going to carry, that's for sure, no matter how guilty he felt. Maybe when he was in the apartment, but not where others could see him...caring. Harvey decided to call ahead and requested that a wheelchair be ready for when he got there in three minutes. In three minutes, Ray pulled up at the condo. In two minutes, Harvey removed Mike from the car, placed him in the wheelchair and brought him into the elevator. In five minutes, they were in Harvey's condo. In six minutes, Harvey had Mike dressed in comfortable clothes and tucked into the guest room bed. He watched Mike breathe in and out calmly, and Harvey prayed that he'd never have to see Mike's chest stop moving ever again. It was a horrible sight to see. In an hour and a half, Mike would wake up and that's where the explanations would start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Oh...My...God! Thank you sooooo sooooo much for all the story alerts/ favorite story alerts. You guys made my day. I went to look at my email and I was bombarded with messages from ! You guys are then best! So just for that, I finished the story for you guys so you could be happy. So here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own suits :(**

What the hell happened. The last thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital and Harvey apologizing to him. _For what? Firing me? _No, for accusing me for being high when I wasn't. Harvey betrayed his trust. But where was he now? He could feel that he was still in a bed- more comfortable than the hospital bed- and there were no sounds of beeping and clicking besides him, so he could be at his apartment; but how? Mike blinked his eyes open, trying to get them to focus and find out where he was. The room was semi-dark with expensive looking paintings hung on the wall. That was when he realized that the bed he was in was not his. He did not have a king sized bed with expensive sheets and comforters. He had a hunch of where he was, but he didn't want to take any chances. He had to get out. Now. Mike threw the covers off, breathing frantically as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He'd been sitting on the couch, reading a couple files, when he heard someone groaning in the room behind him. Mike was up; time to talk. Harvey closed the folder and lifted himself up from the couch. He made his way to the guest room, and as he neared, he could hear the uneven gasps coming from his associate. He was panicking. Just as Harvey reached for the doorknob, the door swung open and he came face to face with a wide eyed Mike.

Mike quickly headed for the door and was ready to bolt out when he saw Harvey standing right in front of his path.

"H-Harvey! Where am I?" He gasped, even though he had a pretty good idea where he was. Mike backed up away from his ex-boss until his legs hit the bed and forcing himself to sit down.

"You're at my place, genius. Now calm down before you have a heart attack," Harvey grinned.

Mike just looked at him incredulously. _How could Harvey think I forgive him after what he's done to me? He's still assuming! The asshole will never change._

"I'm leaving," Mike said flatly as he got up.

"What?" Harvey questioned.

"You heard me. Now where's my stuff?"

"Mike-"

"Where the _hell_ is my stuff!"

Harvey sighed, giving in for a moment, and jerked his head towards the chair next to the bathroom. It had his messenger bag and a plastic bag with his other clothes inside. Mike huffed as he pushed past Harvey and went to retrieve it.

"Mike, wait," began Harvey.

Mike just ignored him and continued to head for the door. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grab his wrist tightly and pull him away from his destination. Mike turned around angrily and saw Harvey glaring at him.

"What is your problem?" Harvey growled, even though he knew.

"My problem? My problem! My problem is- you know what, you should know, Harvey. Figure it out for yourself, and when you do, _don't _bother coming to tell me; we're done."

"Mike, come on. I'll rehire you."

"No!" Shouted Mike as he ripped his hand from Harvey's grip and tears began to form in his eyes. "You know how much I trusted you, Harvey? I had faith in you and you threw it on the ground and fucking spit on it. I can't believe that you would think I was high when you and I both know that I'd never do that again. There are few people that I would- that I could trust, and you _were_ one of them. I thought you were different; the one that I could come to when I had a problem, but as soon as you see that my face is fucking red, you go straight to the 'you're high' phrase and fire me; kicked me out onto the streets like a stray puppy. I could have died- no scratch that- I did die. At least that's what the doctor told me. You know... I know that you're a heartless bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone, but I thought you would fucking care enough to ask me what was wrong; why I was looking so sick. You didn't know what happened; I don't even know what the hell happened! You really betrayed me, Harvey. I don't know why I ever thought you could be the one I could trust the most!" Mike finished his rant strongly, wiping the tears angrily from his face.

"Mike, I'm sorr-"

"It's too late for that. You can take your shitty apology and shove it up your ass!" With that Mike swung the door open and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Harvey just stood there, utterly shocked, but also proud. He had to admit, the kid had some guts to talk to him that way. But now he really felt guilty. Mike was right about almost everything that he said and he hated that Mike was this angry at him. Maybe he'd let him cool off and then he'd go see him one more time to see if he can talk some sense into the kid. If Mike still hated his guts, he would accept that _he _blew it and let Mike go on with his life. Harvey rubbed his face and sighed, completely frustrated. He hated himself right now, and he wished that none of this had ever happened. The worst part was that he still didn't know how Mike had been poisoned, but he was going to find out, one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike slammed the door to his apartment and dropped his stuff on the ground. That's when he let the dam break. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. _He never felt this betrayed before. Not even Trevor made him feel this bad._ This was the worst week of his life and now he had no job. Harvey had offered to rehire him, but right now, he hated the bastard's gut and he never wanted to talk to him ever again. After, what seemed like three hours, Mike wiped the tears from his face and sniffed. He had to go talk to someone; he shakily lifted himself off the ground and headed for the door. He was going to see his grandmother; she always knew what to say.

"Michael, it's so good to- oh dear, what happened, sweetie?" She asked when she saw his red puffy eyes. Mike immediately went over to her open arms and began sobbing again.

"It's okay, Michael, let it all out," Mike's grandmother coaxed.

"It's not okay, gram, everything is falling apart!"

"Then why don't you tell me what happened."

Mike sniffed as he pulled away from his grandmother. He wiped his face with his sleeve and breathed slowly. "Well I don't remember much exactly. All I remember that I had to go to the hospital, because I had died."

Mike's grandmother didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes were a look of concern and fear.

"I started to feel really crappy at work; my head was hurting, I could breathe well, my eyes were getting blurry and when Harvey called me to his office, I had no choice but to go. So I went, and as soon as he saw me he assumed I was high...and he fired me. He fired me for being sick and he never bothered to ask me what was- what was wrong. Then, I guess, when he visited me in the hospital, realizing that I was actually sick, he apologized. But I didn't accept it; he let me down, Grammy. A couple hours later, I woke up and I saw that I was at Harvey's. He tried to apologize again, even offered my job back, but I told him off and I left. I don't know what to do anymore, everything is just...wrong."

Mike's grandmother looked at him hesitantly, brooding on what she should say to her broken down grandson.

"Michael, look at me," she said and Mike lifted his head up. "Now I know that Harvey can be a cold bastard from what you've told me about him these past months, but, even though I've never met him, an apology from him must be very rare; and that means that it was genuine. He really meant it."

"But he broke my trust, gr-"

"I know he did, but he pulled you out of the gutter, did he not? He's kept your head above water with the great job that you have. If you give up now, another anchor will come by and drag you under. You've been doing so well for the past six months, Michael, and I'd hate to see you throw it all away. Mr. Specter is one of the few good men, and even though he hurt you, I know you and him, both, will find a way to repair that trust."

"Do you really think I should give him another chance?"

"Yes, Michael, or things will go down the drain again."

Mike sighed, thinking about what he's been told. After a while he nodded and hugged his grandmother. "Thanks, you always know what to say."

"You're welcome, Michael. But just one thing: don't go to him, let him come to you, because I have a feeling that he will."

"Alright," smiled Mike. After a couple hours of playing chess, Mike got up and stretched. He was exhausted from all the yelling and crying and now he just wanted to sleep. He leaned over to his grandmother and kissed her on the cheek and giving her a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Grammy."

"You're very welcome, Michael, and remember: let him come to you."

Mike nodded and smiled as he left his grandmother to head back to his apartment. When he got there he took a deep shaky breath and exhaled. Now all he had to do was wait. Mike went to the couch and laid down, his eyes growing heavier and heavier by the minute. _Maybe just a little nap will kill the time_. With that, Mike fell into a undisturbed sleep.

**Reviews :) oh and before I forget, some of my ideas I got from the amazing SlytherinQueen020! Thank you for the awesome idea of having Mike tell Harvey to shove his apology and shove it up his ass! You're awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harvey looked at the clock for the hundredth time and decided he waited long enough. _Two hours is long enough for the kid to cool off._ Harvey put on his jacket and headed for the door. He just hoped Mike would forgive him; not just because he needed him back as his associate, but because Mike was like a little brother to him, and he hated that they would become distant just because he was being a complete jackass. After Ray dropped him off at Mike's he stood outside and looked up at the building complex. It was a dirty, rundown building and he wondered why Mike wanted to live in this crappy place. Maybe this is why Mike had gotten sick; poisoned food, rat bites, etc. But he shook those all out of his head, because he promised himself he would stop assuming things and just start asking for the truth.

Harvey walked up the creaking steps and he swore to god that if he fell through one of them, he would sue the owner and get this place foreclosed. He would find Mike a place to live, but this place could be deadly. He neared Mike's door and he took a deep breath. _This is it._ With one final sigh, he knocked loudly on the tattered door. When Mike opened the door, he felt even more guilty then he had before. Mike's eyes were puffy and red...like he'd been crying. But there could also be another reason and at first he was going to go through the 'your high again' phrase, but he mentally slapped himself and told himself to either ask what's wrong or not say anything at all. Since he already knew what was wrong he went with the latter.

He was disrupted by the sound of pounding on his door. He groaned in annoyance as lifted his arm, which was hanging off the side of the couch, and looked at his watch. Who the hell could be at his apartment at three in the morning? Rubbing his eyes, he heaved himself up and stumbled towards the door. When he opened it, he wasn't surprised to see that it was Harvey. _Grammy was right, he would __come on his own._ Mike rolled his eyes and sighed, letting Harvey step into the apartment and shut the door after him.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't collapsed yet with all the giant Louis looking rats that run around here," smirked Harvey trying to get a laugh or at least a smile from the kid. Mike, to Harvey happiness, gave a small smile, but it disappeared instantly.

"What do you want, Harvey?" He sighed.

"I wanted to apologize...again. I'm sorry that I fired you, I'm sorry that I thought you were high and if it makes you feel any better, even Donna gave me a beating, because she knew I was too hard on you."

"Yeah... you were."

"I'm sorry for being an ass and-"

"You and I both know you're not sorry for being an ass, Harvey," chuckled Mike and Harvey smiled, too.

"Look, I know you mean well, and I guess I kinda overreacted a bit, but-"

"No you didn't. You reaction was completely acceptable for what I did to you. I'm actually proud of the way you stood up to me like that earlier."

Mike blushed as he looked down at his feet and sighed. "Thanks. I guess...I- I guess I can forgive you, Harvey, even though I shouldn't. But my grandmother, she and I talked and she told me that even though you're a heartless asshole, I should give _you_ a second chance, because you did that for me, and you helped pull me out of the gutter so...I forgive you." He looked up at Harvey and smiled halfheartedly.

Harvey nodded and smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Grinned Mike.

"I'm not going all lovey dovey on you Mike, I think an apology from me is rare enough," smirked Harvey as he patted Mike on the shoulder. Mike laughed, finally, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. This is already awkward enough."

Harvey punched Mike playfully on the shoulder and ruffled his hair like he used to do to his brother when they were young.

"So...how the hell did you get poisoned?"

"I, honestly, have no idea," Mike said as he went to go sit on the couch.

"Well, the doctor told me that the only things they pumped from your stomach were coffee and Tetrahydrozoline," Harvey said copying Mike and sitting down next to him.

"Tetra-whozy-whaty-line?"

"Eye drop medicine."

"Oh."

"Do you know anyone in the office that uses eye drops?"

Mike shook his head slowly, but then his eyes grew wide. "Harold. But why would Harold do that to me? He's a loner and he never does anything to anyone."

Harvey shrugged. "Well, we'll find out tomorrow, that is if you still want to work for me."

Mike grinned as he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Good, but right now you should get to bed and rest for the last four hours; you look like crap."

"Thanks," Mike said sarcastically as he stood up from the couch and stretched. He took a deep breath, but stopped when he broke out into a cough. By the time, he was done, he was completely out of breath and vaguely aware that Harvey had knelt down besides him, keeping a steady hand on his back. _When did he end up on the floor?_ He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Take it easy, kid," Harvey said as he handed Mike a glass of water. He gratefully took it and gulp it down, but he was curious.

_How did he get water so fast? Wasn't he just beside him like a minute ago?_ Mike squeezed his eyes closed then reopened them. _What the hell just happened?_

"H-Harvey? W-what- what happened?" Mike coughed as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"You were coughing...for ten minutes. Take it slow, Mike; the doctor told me that the poison scarred your lungs and that your breathing won't be as strong as it was before."

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but now I'm more exhausted than I was before."

"Then come on," said Harvey as he helped Mike up from the floor and led him to Mike's bedroom. As soon as Mike hit the pillow, he instantaneously began to snore lightly, indicating that he was already passed out. Harvey smiled as he brought the covers over Mike's body and ran his hand through Mike's blonde curls.

"Sleep good, kid," he whispered as he left the room. Well since he couldn't watch Mike at his place, he would watch him at Mike's place. He felt like a one thousand pound weight was lifted off his shoulders. Mike had finally accepted his apology and even though it may be a little tense between the two of them for a while, Mike still wanted to work for him. Now the next important thing was to find out why Harold poisoned Mike.

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The last chapter, its gonna be a long one! Enjoy :)**

It was finally six in the morning and Harvey got up from the uncomfortable couch, stretching as he worked the kinks out of his back and neck. _How could Mike ever sleep on this thing?_ Speaking of the kid, where was he? Harvey looked around the calm apartment to see if Mike was up yet. Nope, of course he wasn't. Obviously he was still sleeping, the poor kid was exhausted; maybe he should just let him sleep in then have Ray swing by later to get him. He still wanted to check on him though, to make sure he was still alive. Harvey walked to the room and opened the door. Mike was on his stomach, his hands clinging tightly to the pillow as his quiet snores floated throughout the room. Harvey smirked as he went up to his associate. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a short note on it before gently patting Mike's shoulder and heading out of the room and outside into Ray's waiting car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's the kid, Harvey, probably still high right?" Donna asked sarcastically, still pretty angry at the way he treated Mike. She also knew that Mike had ended up in the hospital, because of Harvey's foolishness.

"Okay, Donna, I admit I was wrong, but we talked and after a couple tries, he finally forgave me. But right now, I have more important things on my mind. Mike was poisoned with eye drop meds."

"What? By who?" Gasped Donna.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. Mike says that Harold is the only one in the office who has them, but I don't think he would of done it. He knows that I'm...protective of Mike."

"Did you just admit you care?" Donna gasped in mock surprise.

"Can you just have Harold meet me in the conference room immediately?"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks."

"Hey, where's the kid now?"

"I let him sleep in; Ray is gonna pick him up in a few hours."

"Aw, how nice of you," Donna smiled.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels and headed for the conference room to get ready for the ass-whooping of a lifetime.

Mike opened his eyes and sleepily looked around his dark room. He was so exhausted, but at least he felt better...emotionally. He finally decided to give Harvey a second chance and he was glad he did, because he really needed that job...and he needed Harvey. He helped him keep his head straight and Harvey would never let anything happen to him. Mike sighed as he brought his hands underneath his chest and lifted himself off the bed. Before he went to the bathroom, he noticed a note on his nightstand. Picking it up, he began to read it; it was from Harvey.

_Mike-_

_ Get to work by 10. Any earlier, I'll feed you to Louis; and don't even try riding your bike, Ray will pick you up at 930. Be ready._

_ -Harvey_

Mike smiled. Good ole Harvey. _I wonder what he'd do if I did ride my bike?_ Mike shuddered and erased the thought from his mind. He'll just stick with getting a ride from Ray. Who knows what Harvey would do. Mike placed the note back down and headed for the shower. It was 8:45 so he had at least forty-five minutes to get ready. He figured that was long enough, so he hopped into the shower and let the water encase him in its warm water. Before he knew it, it was already 9:15.

"Oh, shit!" Cursed Mike as he shut off the water and dried off. He ran into his bedroom and changed into a gray suit with a blue skinny tie. Grabbing a banana, Mike rushed out the door and he got outside just as Ray pulled up front.

When they finally got to Pearson Hardman, Mike thanked Ray and he made his way to the elevator. When he got in, he coughed loudly, knowing that he'd shouldn't have been running with his weak lungs, but it was almost ten and he needed to get to Harvey fast. Taking some small deep breaths, Mike's breathing went back to normal. He shook his head and sighed. _Here we go._ As soon as the elevator doors opened, he immediately heard shouting and crying from someone down the hall. When he got off, extremely curious as to what was happening, he saw that Greg was being carried away by two police officers.

"What the hell?" whispered Mike as he looked at Greg, confused.

"Ross? I thought- they just- they said- they told me you were dead! I'm not a murderer," Greg shouted at him as he was brought to the elevators.

Mike frowned at him. _Who said he was dead? He was pretty sure he wasn't._

"You're still going in for _attempted_ murder," stated one police officer.

"What! No, please, Mike I'm sorry!"

Something happened, but he had _no_ idea what and he wanted to know now. What was Greg apologizing for?

_**20 minutes earlier**_

"Do you know why you're here, Harold?" Asked Harvey calmly. He, Louis, Jessica and even Donna were sitting on one side of the table, while a shaking and pale looking Harold was facing them from the other side. Harvey had already filled the other two on what happened and they were both equally pissed.

"N-no," Harold whimpered.

"You are here because of your eye drops. You want to know why Mike went to the hospital? Because he was poisoned...from your medicine that was obviously intentionally put in his coffee."

"Wh-what? I never did that!"

"Shut up, Harold," said Louis. "I thought Harvard taught you better than that."

"Mike could have died, Harold," started Jessica. "Actually by what Harvey had told me, he _did_ die, and you are lucky enough that he's still alive or you would be tried for murder; not to mention you would lose your job."

"I told you I didn't do it! I would never do anything like that to anyone!"

"Then who did it?" Growled Harvey.

"..."

"Now, Harold!" Louis shouted.

"It...it was Greg! We were in the break room when Ross came in to get coffee. Greg made fun of him, like always, and like always Ross came up with a comeback. It was a great one actually, but it really pissed Greg off. When you," Harold pointed to Harvey, "called him, Mike left the room... and his coffee. So when he left, Greg wanted to find a way to get back at Mike and just at the moment, my eyes had to act up. So I took out my eye drops and before I could do anything about it, Greg snatched it from my hand and put some in Mike's drink. I didn't say anything, because Greg threatened me! I'm so sorry, I know I should have told someone!"

The four people in the room shared looks before Harvey got up angrily and he left the conference room to drag Greg's ass back there. Louis got up and told Harold to take the day off and that they would take care of Greg. Jessica was just astounded that someone in her firm would try and kill another person just because of a little irrational banter.

Harvey stomped down into the associate's office and he searched for the son of a bitch that he was looking for. When he finally spotted Greg, he made his way over to him and without giving him a warning, he grabbed Greg from his collar and lifted him up.

"Ah! What the hell are you- oh, Mr. Specter what's going on?"

"You know _exactly_ what's going on, Greg. Now get the hell up and follow me or I'm going to make sure you won't be able to sit down for a month."

"O-okay," stuttered Greg as he ignored the stares from the other associates.

When the two got into the conference room, Greg immediately knew what this was about.

"Sit," Harvey said coldly.

"Do you know it's a crime to murder people, Gregory," said Louis.

"Ye-yeah. What's this about?"

"You should know. You're the one who poisoned Mike with Harold's eye drops," Donna said angrily.

"What are-"

"Shut up," growled Harvey. "Donna, how about you take care of this one."

Donna grinned sinisterly as she stood up and neared Greg. The associate shrunk back in fear, knowing just how scary Donna could be and it was a bad thing that Harvey was letting her loose on him.

"You know, I thought Harvard graduates were smart, Gregory," Donna began.

"They- they are."

"Are they really, Greg? Anyone with half a brain cell knows that ingesting eye drops is lethal, but I bet you knew that when you poisoned Mike's coffee with it."

"What-"

"Let me finish!"

"Mike is," Donna looked at Harvey for approval and he gave a quick nod before Donna continued. "Mike is dead, because you were too stupid to think your little devious plan through. You are going to be charged for murder, Gregory."

"H-he's dead? Oh god, I- I didn't know! I wasn't planning to kill him, honest!"

"Well you did, Greg and I'm going to sue you for all you've got...for Mike. Did you know now that he's dead, his grandmother is going to be alone for the rest of her life? Mike was the only one who was taking care of her, and now she has no one," spat Harvey.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"Save it," snapped Louis. "You're fired."

"Which is a good thing, because since you're going to jail, you won't have to worry about missing any days of work." With that, Jessica motioned for the two police officers to come and take Greg away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Get him out of our sight," said Harvey, rubbing his mouth.

The policemen nodded as they handcuffed Greg and dragged him down the hall. Suddenly, Mike got off the elevator and walked the opposite way of where the police were taking Greg.

"Ross? I thought- they just- they said- they told me you were dead! I'm not a murderer!" Greg shouted.

Mike frowned at Greg looking confused.

"You're still going in for _attempted_ murder," stated one police officer.

"What! No, please, Mike I'm sorry!"

Mike looked after the three, completely confused and wondering what happened while he was gone. _What was Greg sorry for?_ Mike turned back around and saw that Jessica, Harvey, Donna, and Louis were all standing outside the conference room doors.

"What just happened?" Mike asked, flabbergasted.

"Greg was the one that poisoned you, Mike. I'm so glad you're okay!" Shouted Donna as she ran up to Mike and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Donna, but can you loosen your grip, I can't breathe."

"Oh...sorry," replied Donna as she let go of Mike.

"Just to let you know, Mike, Greg is fired and he will be going to jail for a very long time. You can sue him if you'd like," said Jessica before she walked back to her office after receiving a nod from Mike. Louis shook his head, pissed that his associate tried to kill his colleague. He hated Mike too, but not enough to want to _kill _him.

"I hope that Ray brought you here instead of you riding your bike, because I swear to god, if you did-"

"Don't worry, Ray brought me," grinned Mike as he shook his head and walked towards Harvey's office.

Harvey looked at Donna, his eyes wide in surprise. Did Mike just go into _his_ office before him? Wow, the kid had grown some balls in the past week. Donna shrugged but smirked at Mike's bravery.

"He's finally standing up to you Harvey," she laughed as she, too, passed him to go back to her cubicle. Harvey shook his head disbelievingly and followed Mike to his office. When he got inside, he found Mike laying quietly on the couch, but he wasn't sleeping. He was just staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression in his eyes.

"Hey...are you okay?" Asked Harvey as he sat down at his desk.

Mike sighed as he sat up and looked at him. "Eh...more or less."

"I'd prefer more. I need an alert associate to work on these files."

Mike smiled but sobered up quickly. "Harvey?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Will things ever be the same between us...after what happened?"

Harvey sighed. He knew this would be coming. He got up from his chair and sat next to Mike on the couch. "They will be, but just not as quick as I want them to be or as quick as you want them to be. Everything will go back normal, though, don't worry," finished Harvey as he squeezed Mike's shoulder.

Mike nodded and he yawned.

"Were you really sleeping or were you faking it so you didn't have to come in the same time as me?"

Mike looked at him innocently. "I was sleeping, _after _you shut the door. But honest to god, I was beat."

Harvey raised his eyebrows disbelievingly before rolling his eyes and getting up to go back to his desk. "Only you, kid."

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah, sure that's the reason," Harvey said sarcastically.

"Aw come on," Mike whined as he stood in front of Harvey's desk.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Time for the next case," said Harvey as he threw Mike a folder.

"Just like old times, right?" Mike said as he put his clenched hand out for a fist bump.

Harvey hesitated for a moment looking at Mike; the kid who reminded him so much of his brother. In a way, Mike was the little brother that he always had to take care of when he got hurt, or when he was bullied, or when they got into a fight and it had to be fixed, or even when he screwed things up.

"Come on, I know you really want to," grinned Mike.

Finally, Harvey smiled back at Mike and bumped his fist with Mike's.

"Just like old times."

**Wow that took fooooorrrrreeeeevvvvvverrr! The last few chapters took almost all day! Well let me know what you think, I really hope you like it :) And don't forget, reviews really make my day! :) Thanks for reading! Oh and another thing, the thing about the 'half a brain cell' was also an idea from SytherinQueen020 Thank you!**


End file.
